A Sleigh Fit For Two
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Both Sabine and Tom are exhausted from all the pre-Christmas bakery rush, but Marinette has the perfect way to fix that. Day eight of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


A Sleigh Fit For Two

 **Heyo here's day eight of my Christmas Countdown!**

 **It's a little bit shorter than usual (I think. I didn't really check the word count) because I was SO busy today getting ready to go. We're off on a holiday but hopefully I'll still have internet most of the time.**

 **Anyways, this is a paring I haven't really written before so I hope you enjoy. The pairing was suggested by Solei Dragheart.**

 **Prompt: Sleigh ride.**

...

Sabine Cheng had had a bit of a tiring week. The bakery had been very busy lately. It always was during the week before Christmas. Customers swarmed in, some pleasant to serve while others were impatient and rude, wanting to pick up some last-minute treats for their Christmas dinners, or just stopping by for their usual midday snack. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. She sighed to herself as yet another customer came in, clutching a crying child by their hand tightly. All Sabine really wanted to do was have a rest, maybe a nice dinner and then a relaxing evening with her family. But she couldn't do that right now so she simply gave her friendliest smile to the lady and asked, "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

The lady nodded towards the display. "A dozen of those snowman cupcakes please."

The child she was holding on to, tugged at her hand. "Mummy, can I have one?" He asked pleadingly.

"You can have one when we get home."

Sabine put the cupcakes in a box and watched as the child pouted. "But I want one now!" He whined.

His mother said something quietly to him and he quietened down, though still looking displeased that he had not gotten what he had wanted. Sabine offered her the box with a smile. "I remember when mine was that small." She commented.

The lady sighed fondly. "They're such a handful." She handed the money over. "Always running around."

Almost as if to prove her point, her son tugged on her arm. "Come on Mummy, lets go!"

Sabine called a goodbye to the lady as she left the bakery, almost bumping into Marinette, who was on her way in. "Hey Maman." Marinette greeted. "Do you need any help in here?" Marinette knew how busy the bakery could get during Christmas time, and she could see her mother was getting tired. It had been a long day.

Sabine smiled gratefully at her daughter. "Thank you, Dear. It's starting to quiet down now but you are welcome to help."

Marinette nodded. "Ok. I'll put my school stuff away first." She ran up to her room, stopping to talk to her father on the way.

When she got up to her room, she dropped her bag on her floor and set the cookies she had grabbed out on a plate. Tikki flew out immediately and bit into one. "What was that about?" She asked once she had swallowed, referring to the short conversation Marinette had had with her father just before.

Marinette smiled. "Oh it was nothing. I was just suggesting something."

When she got back down to the shop, her father was sneaking up behind her mother. Marinette stayed silent as Tom slipped an arm around Sabine's waist and talked quietly to her. She didn't want to disturb them just yet.

When her parents looked over to her, she moved forwards. "Marinette, would you mind watching the shop for a little while?" Tom asked and Marinette grinned.

"Of course not!" She assured. "I can handle it."

Sabine smiled at her daughter. "We'll close the bakery up a bit earlier today so you don't have to stay here long." She glanced up at Tom with a loving grin. "We're just going out for a bit. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. You two go out and enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine here."

Her parents thanked her then headed out, Tom's arm still around Sabine.

"Where are they going?" Tikki asked curiously, flying out of hiding.

Marinette grinned, staring after her parents. "I told Papa to take Maman out on one of the sleigh rides that has been set up over by the Eiffel Tower. They could use the break." She said. "Besides, now you can try the whole range of Christmas cookies we have out." She added and Tikki giggled in delight.

...

By the time Tom and Sabine had walked to the Eiffel Tower where the sleigh rides were, it was just nearing on dusk meaning the fairy light decoration the sleighs were visible and glowing. They stepped up to the table where a man sat and he looked up with a friendly smile. "Hello! A couple wanting a nice romantic sleigh ride then?" He asked cheerfully.

They nodded at him and smiled back. "Yes it is."

"Excellent! We don't have reindeers but we have real genuine horses with fake antlers!" He winked, standing up and guiding them to the waiting sleigh. "Enjoy your ride." He said, then went back to his seat at the table.

Tom held out his hand to help his wife up into the sleigh and she took it with a smile. Once they were both seated, the driver up the front flicked the reins and the horses started moving. It was a large sleigh, big enough for them to fit without the driver being too close to them. It was just perfect.

Sabine leant her head against Tom's shoulder, he was the perfect height for her when they were sitting down, and the two watched as Paris passed by, sitting in the safety of the sleigh with their hands linked.

It was peaceful. Just watching the light slowly fade and the stars come out. All they could hear was the sound of the other's breathing, the distant sound of the people of Paris going about their lives, and the swoosh of the sleigh on the snow.

Tom leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too." She whispered back.

Pretty soon, the sleigh came to a stop by the Eiffel Tower again and the two got off. They began their walk back to the bakery, quietly moving along with their arms around each other. It was _perfect_.

 **...**

 **Ahaha I'm so sleep deprived at the moment... unfortunately my mother has gone crazy and says she's gonna wake me up early tomorrow to make sure we have everything packed... :(**

 **Anyways, as I mentioned at the beginning, I am going away for the Christmas holidays and there might be a few days where I won't have internet. But if that happens I will try post it the next day so you don't need to worry. :)**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that bit of Tom/Sabine fluff. I think it was kinda cute. :)**

 **What should their ship name be? Tobine? Sabom?**

 **Christmas countdown question: Are you going away/do you usually go away for Christmas?**


End file.
